Songs of Space and Time
by TimeWarrior42
Summary: These are several Doctor Who song parodies I've written. Most so far are centered around the 11th Doctor and his companions. Please let me know what you think of them!
1. Impossible Girl (A Thousand Years)

**AN: Hey, Whovians! I have a growing list of Doctor Who song parodies, and I thought I would share them before the 50th anniversary. The first one is from Clara's view. Please let me know if you like them!**

**TimeWarrior42**

* * *

Impossible Girl (Parody of A Thousand Years by Christina Perri)

Lives go fast.  
Decades and worlds fly past.  
Nothing's the same  
Except for the man who's always changing face.  
Through time and space he stands alone.  
He is the one that I must protect somehow.

One life closer.

I have died throughout your days searching for you.  
Doctor don't be afraid, I have saved you  
For a thousand years.  
I am your impossible girl.

Time and space.  
Beauty in every place.  
I will find you,  
I will not let anything hurt or harm  
The man who saves the universe,  
The one who taught me  
That nothing is ever as it seems.

One life closer.

I have died throughout your days searching for you.  
Doctor don't be afraid, I have saved you  
For a thousand years.  
I am your impossible girl.

All my lives there have been soufflés and you.  
I jumped into your time stream  
And so I saved you for a thousand years.  
I am your impossible girl.

This leaf blowed her  
One life closer . . .

I have died throughout your days and now I've found you.  
Doctor don't be afraid, I've now saved you  
For a thousand years.  
I am your impossible girl.

Doctor, I'm scared there's nothing but darkness.  
Who am I now that I have no purpose?  
I know you still care  
When a single leaf floats down throughout the air . . .


	2. The Last Time Lord (ET)

**AN: Thanks for leaving reviews, guys! I'd love to hear more from those who like it! I've decided to post one a day leading up to Saturday, so check back often for more! As you can tell from this song, I am obviously not from the UK, otherwise I wouldn't be calling him accent foreign. :)**

**TimeWarrior42**

* * *

The Last Time Lord (Parody of E.T. by Katy Perry)

Universal legend,  
Defeated the dales and the weeping angels.  
Box materializing,  
Gentle wind is blowing, light on top is glowing.

Evil - be afraid,  
You're unlike any other that they have encountered.  
Time Lord DNA,  
They all want to kill you.

You're from a great golden world,  
Seen different dimensions.  
I'll be your partner,  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the TARDS.

Doctor, do-doctor please,  
Spirit me away to  
Travel through the night sky.

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Across the universe  
Through the space-time vortex.

Boy, you're an alien,  
Your accent's so foreign,  
You're a thousand years old,  
You are the last Time Lord.

Your screwdriver's sonic,  
Works on anything but wood - it does't do wood.  
Solves most any problem,  
Seems like it is magic.

You're from a great golden world,  
Seen different dimensions.  
I'll be your partner,  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the TARDS.

Doctor, do-doctor please,  
Spirit me away to  
Travel through the night sky.

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Across the universe  
Through the space-time vortex.

Boy, you're an alien,  
Your accent's so foreign,  
You're a thousand years old,  
You are the last Time Lord.

Doctor, take me away,  
Bring me to yesterday,  
Take me to see the stars.

I have a home and good life,  
But then I met one night.  
For you I'd leave it all.

Doctor, do-doctor please,  
Spirit me away to  
Travel through the night sky.

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Across the universe  
Through the space-time vortex.

Boy, you're an alien,  
Your accent's so foreign,  
You're a thousand years old,  
You are the last Time Lord,  
You are the last Time Lord,  
You are the last Time Lord.

Boy, you're an alien,  
Your accent's so foreign,  
You're a thousand years old,  
You are the last Time Lord.


	3. Travels (Cups)

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews! It always makes my day to see that people like what I'm doing. :) For those of you who love Pitch Perfect, I decided to do a parody of "Cups". This is from the Doctor's point of view. Enjoy!**

**TimeWarrior42**

* * *

Travels (Parody of Cups by Anna Kendrick)

I got a TARDIS that can travel around,  
To times and places far away,  
And I sure would like some sweet company,  
We'd be back by tomorrow. What d'you say?

Come on Pond, Amy Pond,  
You've already waited this long.  
Exploring space and time's a whopper,  
Amy, trust me, I'm the Doctor! Oh,  
Just take my hand and come along.

I've got my TARDIS, we can travel around,  
See different planets old and new.  
I've got to stop angels and daleks,  
Defeat fish men using garlic,  
But I can't save the world, Pond, without you.

Come on Pond, Amy Pond,  
You've already waited this long.  
Exploring space and time's a whopper,  
Amy, trust me, I'm the Doctor! Oh,  
Just take my hand and come along.


	4. Amelia's Daughter (Abraham's Daughter)

**AN: Hello again! This is to the tune of one of my favorite songs of all time, "Abraham's Daughter" by Arcade Fire from the Hunger Games soundtrack. The song is haunting and beautiful and I thought it would fit ****_The Name of the Doctor_**** perfectly. Enjoy!**

**TimeWarrior42**

* * *

Amelia's Daughter (Parody of Abraham's Daughter by Arcade Fire)

The Doctor took Clara's hand and led her toward his resting place.  
While his wife followed and watched,  
Only Clara could see her face.  
Just as the false-face threatened to slaughter,  
Amelia's daughter made her choice.

The false-face asked Doctor what his name was,  
He said, "I'll tell none."  
False-face whispered, "Tell me or  
Clara will never see the sun."

Just as the whispers went for the slaughter,  
Amelia's daughter raised her voice.  
The great doors open, time stream is broker,  
Clara's turn now to make a choice.


	5. Space and Time (To The Sky)

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I last posted, I've been a little busy lately. This next one is no where near my best song, but I thought I'd post it anyways. It's a parody of "To The Sky" by Owl City. It's my happy song :) Enjoy!**

**TimeWarrior42**

Space and Time (Parody of To The Sky by Owl City)

Redhead in a sea of faces  
There's also a nurse out there  
Let's go see higher places  
I'll take you away from here

Travel lightyears in an instant  
Any place you want to be  
Let's go have a great adventure  
Come ravel with me

Amy you can come see the stars whenever you want to  
In my bigger-inside box that's blue  
Chase monsters, just come with me, Amy, Rory  
'Cause, after all my ship will take you throughout time  
So bid your dad and England goodbye as we slip into  
Space and time  
(Explore space and time)

See alien war and wonder  
There's a dalek world up there  
Forget the whispers of the silence  
We can go see anywhere

Invasion of little blocks  
Picture of sunflowers for Amy  
Don't take a breath of acid with the flesh  
I've got your back

Amy you can come see the stars whenever you want to  
In my bigger-inside box that's blue  
Chase monsters, just come with me, Amy, Rory  
'Cause, after all my ship will take you throughout time  
So bid your dad and England goodbye as we slip into  
Space and time  
(Explore space and time)

You're a lucky man Rory  
(You're the centurion)  
To be married to Amy  
(So come along)

Amy you can come see the stars whenever you want to  
In my bigger-inside box that's blue  
Chase monsters, just come with me, Amy, Rory  
'Cause, after all my ship will take you throughout time  
So bid your dad and England goodbye as we slip into  
Space and time  
Explore space and time  
Explore space and time  
Explore space and time


End file.
